little_mermaid_parodiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Ash helps May
On shore, under his castle, Ash played the same song May sang to him on his clarinet, Pikachu lay nearby as Ash played his clarinet. He stopped and sighed and got up off of the rock. Ash started walking around, getting Pikachu's attention and causing him to get excited. "Pikachu?" asked the Electric Mouse Pokémon. "That voice." Ash said, "I can't get it out of my head." He turned to Pikachu, saying, "I've looked everywhere, Pikachu. Where could she be?" Not far away, May and her friends finally managed to get her to the shore. It was exhausting, but everyone made it to the shore. Chip, Dale, and Daffy were the only ones exhausted and weary that they collasped near the rocks! May started to wake up and pushed the strands of her hair out of her eyes. As she did, she noticed her new knees and was caught by surprise. She raised one of her legs above water and saw a foot and five toes (in real life, humans have five fingers on their hands). She wiggled her toes and was fascinated. She had finally gotten her wish of having legs and being a human. As she marveled at her new legs, Yakko flew overhead and landed on May's leg. "Well, look at what the catfish dragged in!" he exclaimed, "Look at ya! Look at ya! There's something different. Don't tell me, I got it. It's your hairdo, right? You've been using the dinglehopper, right?" May shook her head no, but kept smiling. "No? No, huh?" Then Yakko thought for a moment and said, "Well let me see. New . . . seashells?" May didn’t respond, but smirked at Yakko, hoping he’d find out the answer. "No new seashells." May shook her leg to get Yakko to notice, and he stood on her leg, annoying Daffy. "I gotta admit I can't put my foot on it right now," he said. "But if I just stand here long enough I know that I'll -" "SHE'S GOT LEGS, YOU IDIOT!" Daffy shouted. Finally, Yakko jumped up, seeing May's legs, and rose up in a flutter at the outburts. "She traded her voice to the troll queen and got legs." Daffy explained, "Jeez, man . . ." By that time, Yakko had flown and sat on a rock by the duck. "I knew that." While May attempted to stand, Chip and Dale explained to Yakko what was going to happen. "May's been turned into a human." said Chip. "She's gotta make the male Pokémon trainer fall in love with her, and he's gotta ki- he's gotta kiss her." added Dale. Her legs were a little wobbly. It was as if watching a baby try to stand on its own with no support for the first time. "And she's only got three days." said Daffy. May managed to get on her feet, but quickly found herself unable to stand still. She quickly lost her balance and fell over in the water, causing a splash that got Chip, Dale, Daffy, and Yakko wet and causing Yakko to have a piece of seaweed hanging off his nose. Another piece of seaweed was on top of May's brown hair. Daffy got frantic. "Just look at her. On legs. On human legs! My nerves are shot. This is a catastrophe! What would her uncle say? I'll tell you what her uncle'd say, he'd say he's gonna kill himself a duck, that's what her uncle'd say!" he complained, turning his attention to the two chipmunks. Other than Daffy's frantic yelling, May was getting up and getting the seaweed out of her hair. Hearing this, she saw Daffy starting to head into the water, and then she picked him up and shook her head frantically, trying to make him change his mind. May didn't want her uncle to find out about what she just did, and, picking him up and shaking her head no are in an attempt to stop him from going to tell Horace. Daffy carried on complaining. "I'm gonna march meself straight home right now and tell him just like I shoulda done de minute . . . and don't you shake your head at me, young lady." Eventually, he stopped complaining and spoke in a normal tone of voice. "Maybe there's still time. If we could get that troll queen to give you back your voice, you could go home with all the normal fish, and just be . . . just be . . ." Daffy's hope for May started fading away when he saw May's sad, gloomy face. Fearing that May would get more depressed than she was when her grotto was destroyed by Horace's anger, Daffy finally started to give in, saying, "Just be miserable for the rest of your life. All right, all right. I'll try to help you find that boy." May smiled and kissed the duck before putting him down. "Boy. What a softie I'm turning out to be." he said. Yakko came across what appeared to be an Arabian outfit that consists of an Arabic-themed palepink veil with a green gem at the top, a pink top with saffron borders and heart on the chest area, a lilac skirt, a saffron necklace with a red heart-shaped gem, a pink waist fabric, and a pair of brown flip-flop shoes with toe rings. Yakko grabbed the veil, top, skirt, necklace, fabric, and flip-flop shoes. "Now, May, I'm tellin' ya," said the Animaniac, "If you wanna be a human, the first thing you gotta do is dress like one. Now lemme see." Before that, he noticed that with May's mertail gone, she wasn't wearing anything from the waist down, …except her shell bra and mermaid bikini bottom. Meanwhile, Ash continued trudging down the beach, unable to take the girl’s voice out of her head. But as he walked, Pikachu detected a scent, one that he recognized from before. Suddenly getting excited, he tried getting Ash to follow him. "Pika!" cried the Electric Mouse Pokémon. Ash looked stunned. "Pikachu? Huh . . . what," Pikachu just happily started running ahead of Ash. The male Pokémon trainer saw his pet Pokémon rush off. "Pikachu!" Back with May's friends, they managed to dress May up in the baby pink veil, pink and saffron bedlah top, lilac skirt, saffron necklace, pink waist fabric, and brown flip-flop shoes over her red shell bra and matching mermaid bikini bottom. She was still wearing her red bandanna with the white Poké Ball print, as well. She felt giddy wearing her first human clothes. Yakko gave a wolf whistle as he checked out his friend. "Ya look great, kid!" he said. "Ya look - sensational." Chip and Dale agreed, but Daffy felt skeptical about the veil, top, skirt, necklace, fabric, and flip-flop shoes. "Pikachu! Pika, pika! Pi! Pi, pikachu!" Suddenly, everyone heard Pikachu's excited shouting nearby and looked. They spotted Pikachu charging towards them. Chip and Dale yelped, got spooked, and hid under the shallow water. Yakko flew off, and Daffy, knowing that May would need him, rushed to the girl and hid in her skirt. May tried getting away from Pikachu. But the hyper Pokémon kept intercepting her at every turn. Lilo got on a small boulder at the beach as Pikachu kissed her face. "Pikachu!" Ash called from a distance. Pikachu stopped licking May, turned, and ran to his master, leaving May to smile at the Pokémon. "Pikachu!" Ash called before seeing his pet, and tried to calm Pikachu down. "Quiet, Pikachu! What's gotten into you fella?" As Ash petted his pet, his eyes widened when he noticed May sitting on the boulder. "Pikachu!" Pikachu said. "Oh . . . Oh, I see." said Ash, as he approached the female Pokémon trainer tried to compose herself by moving her hair out of her face. "Are you O.K., miss?" asked Ash, as he playfully ruffled Pikachu's head. "I'm sorry if this knucklehead scared you." he said, "He's harmless, really - . . ." Ash stopped talking and stared at May, but as he did, he started having a feeling. There was something familiar about her. May smiled very lovingly at him. "You . . . seem very familiar . . . to me." Ash said skeptically, "Have we met?" May nodded yes with a big smile on her face. "Pika, pika, pika! Pika, pikachu! Pikachu!" Pikachu cried in excitement. He tried to lick her, but he was pushed down by Ash. "We have met?" asked Ash, as he grasped her hands, "I knew it! You're the one - the one I've been looking for! What's your name? Pikachu turned to May with excitement and also started feeling joyful and curious. "Pi! Pikachu?" he asked. May tried speaking. But with her voice gone, nothing came out of her mouth. "What's wrong?" Ash asked, "What is it?" May patted on her throat and showed Ash her neck, trying to show that she couldn’t talk. "You can't speak?" May shook her head sadly. This caused Ash to feel down. "Oh." he said, "Then you couldn't be who I thought." He was sure that this girl was the one who saved him. Pikachu rolled his eyes in frustration. "Pika!" May is his master's rescuer! Couldn't he see that? May did the same thing before coming up with an idea. I know! May thought. She moved her arms and hands around as if she was trying to do pantomime or charades. Ash tried to figure out what May was trying to say. "What is it?" he asked, "You're hurt? No, No . . . You need help." May tried to make more hand movements to communicate. But then, she lost her balance and fell off the boulder! "Whoa, whoa, careful," said Ash, as he caught May in his arms. "Careful. Easy." The two stared at each other in a shocked and awkward way. "Gee, you must have really been through something." said the male Pokémon trainer, "Don't worry, I'll help you. Come on . . . Come on, you'll be okay." As Ash put May's arm over his shoulder, she glimpsed behind her and gave her friends a big grin. Chip, Dale, and Yakko smiled at her and wished her good luck. Ash guided May toward his castle. Walking was very hard for someone who spent their whole life swimming! Regardless, Ash was patient and made sure May did not fall. Eventually, they arrived at Ash's castle. Later in the day, May was introduced to the people working at the castle. The first order of business was to clean May up and get her washed for dinner. In her tub filled with bubbles, May played with them, overcome by fascination. Pouring warm water from a jug over her head was a woman with red hair tied in braids and blue eyes, wearing a white apron, a baby pink dress with short, puffy sleeves, a white nurse's cap with a purple cross on it, and white Mary Jane shoes. Her name was Nurse Joy, the castle maid. She was nearby, and she helped in getting May cleaned up. "Washed up from a shipwreck?" gasped Joy, "Oh, the poor thing! We'll have you feeling better in no time." Daffy, who was hiding in May's skirt, peeked out, but saw Joy overhead, taking the top and skirt and preparing to leave the room. "I'll just - I'll just get these washed for you." she said. In another room, the top and skirt were put in large tub, and Penelope Pitstop, Daisy Mayhem, and Jessica Rabbit helped wash them. Unfortunately, Daffy was still stuck in these clothes, and he couldn’t get out. "Well, you must have at least heard about this, girls." Penelope said, beginning to talk. "No!" Jessica exclaimed. Penelope washed the top and skirt, causing Daffy to feel uncomfortable with each scrub and movement, saying, "Kelsey says she's a princess, but since when has Kelsey ever gotten anything right? I mean really, this girl shows up in rags and doesn't speak-" "Madame," said Daffy. "Please!" As this conversation went on, he was squished by a presser, along with the top and skirt, but he recovered immediately afterward, though he landed on the clothes in the laundry basket. "Not my idea of a princess." said Penelope, as she took the top and skirt and hung them on a clothesline, one by one, "If Ash's looking for a girl, I know a couple of highly available ones right here." As the clothes were hung from the clothesline, they were moved towards the nearby castle. Daffy jumped out of the skirt and landed in a room through a window. Relieved to be out of that experience, Daffy started to get up. But as he did, he saw something absolutely horrifying: beheaded fish with sharp blades, cooked squid and octopi in a pan, and worst of all, deep-fried ducks on a plate. This was the castle kitchen, and the sight of so many dead sea creatures was too much for Daffy to take. He fainted in fear. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:The Little Mermaid Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake Category:X Helps His Girlfriend Category:Spin-offs